Genesis
by Brennan4
Summary: A reboot describing Godzilla's first appearance in the 21st Century. A sequel of sorts to Extinction. A group of experts reacts to Godzilla while the King of Monsters rampages and battles a winged monster and a large plant COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1:Discoveries

Author's Note: This story is a response to the reboot film Legendary Pictures are currently producing. It got me thinking about how a modern telling of the Godzilla story would work, with a darker tone and firm respect for the source material. Hopefully, this story will meet those criteria. Enjoy!

For the first time in decades, the Leviathan saw something approaching the island. He primarily lived in the water these days, endlessly circling his scorched home. He never ventured out further as he had no reason to believe anything was out there. As far as he was concerned, the entire world had been destroyed by the fire that destroyed the island and burned his body. Yet somehow, he felt as though the fire made him stronger. He only ate occasionally, preying on schools of fish, as the heat from the island somehow provided him nourishment. He was unable to die.

The figure approaching was large, slow, and grey. It rested atop the surface of the water, floating towards the island. Suddenly, feeling struck the Leviathan that he had not felt in a long time. The territorial urge to protect himself consumed his mind. Without even thinking he swam towards the figure at full speed. He tore his claws into the flank. The floating entity had hard, cold skin, but nothing he could not tear. His claws pounded into his prey and anchored themselves. With a small exertion oh his strength, the Leviathan ripped it apart, tearing it in half.

He felt a new sense of life invigorate him. Wherever this had come from, there were more threats like it. They might come in larger numbers and overpower him He needed to expand his territory in response to the new arrivals. The creature proved without a doubt that more of the world had survived than his island. After all these years, he yearned to see it, regardless of the potential danger. He swam through the seemingly endless ocean, looking for new creatures to dominate.

####

Doctor Yamane flipped through an endless pile of paperwork. Being a nuclear physicist was not nearly as exciting or easy as his younger self had believed when graduating. His daughter, Emiko, entered the study. Yamane asked, "Why are you still here? Wouldn't you rather be on a date with your fiancée than stuck at the lab?"

Emiko replied, "Hideto is busy with training with the troops tonight. Anyway, I received an important message for you from the American Embassy."

She flipped through a stack of papers she was carrying and said, "They want you to be a consultant in the disappearance of an American fishing boat, the _Fortunate Serpent._"

"What could they need me for?" asked Yamane.

Emiko said, "The boat went off course near Lagos Island, and may have run aground. The island was an atomic bomb testing site, so they want someone with your expertise. They said you came highly recommended because of the Super-X project."

Yamane smiled. This could be just what he needed to break up the monotony. It offered a new source of information, and the possibility to save lives. He said, "I'll pack my bags."

####

Yamane had slept through most of the boat ride, so he didn't get to know the American team very well. They spoke English to fast and were too excited. They were all glorified interns, fresh out of college and willing to risk life and limb if it looked good on their resume. Before he got the chance to really talk to any of them, they had reached the island. Everybody put on radiation suits, so there was no way he would be able to tell them apart.

Lagos gave a new meaning to the clichéd "desert island". The bomb dropped in 1954 had burned away all animal and plant life. The radiation made it impossible for anything to live there for the next few centuries. As Yamane stepped on the beach, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness. What lie had been so carelessly exterminated before the experiment?

IT didn't take the team very long to find the ship. It rested on the shore, looking quite appropriate in the barren landscape. He heard the team talking, but could only make out a few details. From what he could tell, they were postulating that the ship did not run aground, but sank at sea and washed ashore. _Obviously! _Yamane thought to himself. _The boat's been torn in half! _But he had the heart of a gentleman, and simply nodded whenever they looked at him.

Yamane noticed something interesting about the shipwreck. There were puncture marks on both sides, close to the line along which the boat split. He thought, _this was not an accident. Some force, a creature, machine, or demon did this. This was a malevolent act of destruction. _

The team came to conclusion that no sailors had survived, and that the wreckage was too irradiated to salvage. They linked the accident to malfunctions in communication equipment due to the radiation in the area. Their primary mission accomplished, they decided to split up and collect data on the island. Yamane walked through the wasteland, examining a seemingly endless sea of sand. A small green and red speck stabbed out of the desert. He walked up to it and saw a single, solitary rose. He was overcome with respect or the endurance of nature. Somehow this plant had survived the great energy of the atom. He plucked a small fragment of one of the leaves and put it in a sample container. Such perseverance deserved to be studied in a lab.

He heard yelling from one of the Americans. He had found a cluster of round, pale white objects. "What do you think they are?" he said.

Yamane bent down for a closer look and said, "They're eggs. Pretty big ones too. They look larger than any eggs I've ever seen."One of the investigators picked up the egg to get a better look. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Yamane looked up, peering through a rising cloud of sand. A dark burgundy shape arose from the ground. It was thin and gangly, but its body took up a very large amount of space. Blood red eyes looked down at them while its jagged beak opened and unleashed shrill squawk.

The monster unfolded giant wings and took off in a flash. The massive gusts flung gusts of sand everywhere, completely obscuring it as it flew away. Yamane coughed and stared in shock. The creature was massive, several times the size of a jumbo jet. A humming sound filled the air as it flew away. Eventually, the sound died down and faded away completely. Yamane knew this island held more secrets, ll part of a puzzle revealing the truth about the shipwreck. But right now, he had to leave.

#####

Akira Watari was out fishing on a cold night when the screaming started. He thought he might find a relaxing evening, enjoy a nice view of the town, and maybe catch a fish for the first time since the 80's. Until a few minutes ago he had enjoyed a peaceful nap. He never expected to be able to view the devastation of his lifelong home. Buildings were crushed, fire blazed, and people ran through the streets.

He felt paralyzed. He wanted to help his neighbor, but he knew that whatever was destroying his home would only destroy him as well. So he simply sat in silence, taking in the mayhem. He looked, desperately trying to find the source of the destruction. Was an earthquake? Landslide? Undersea volcano?

His worst fears were alleviated and replaced with something far worse. He looked up and saw an enormous shape, obscured by the shadows. It towered above the mountains, with spike on its back that looked like they could stab the stars. A bright blue light surrounded the monstrosity, and descended onto the town below with violent force. The night sky lit up with flaming explosions that scorched the small community.

Akira Watari could not bear to watch anymore. He curled up in the boat and closed his eyes. However, the screams and blasts still reached his ears. They were briefly drowned out by a screeching roar, a sound of pure rage and madness that set his heart on edge. The fisherman burst into tears, unable to do anything else. He didn't know it, but he would be remembered in history as the first human being to witness the wrath of Godzilla and live to tell of it.

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End

Author's Note: Alright, not too much to report. I would like to thank those of you who have given feedback, it has actually been very helpful. Even some of my Tumblr readers have given very useful feedback. Anyway, on to the story.

Ch. 2: The Beginning of the End

Emiko looked at her father in disbelief. He had just told the most bizarre story she had ever heard, and he seemed to believe every word of it. She didn't know what was more troubling: that her father had gone insane, or that his story was actually true. After a while, she nervously asked, "So what do you think made this... winged creature awaken?"

Yamane answered wearily, "I suspect the creature has been in a coma ever since the bomb went off, during which time it has probably mutated. I theorize that the vibrations we made when we walked near it and disturbed its nest woke it up."

"So why didn't it attack you? Why do you think it just flew away?" said Emiko.

Yamane said, "The Americans analyzed the eggs and found that they had been rendered infertile by the radiation. The creature must have been able to sense that. I believe that it is currently searching for a new nesting site."

"That's troubling." said Emiko in a worried tone. "A creature that size won't be able to find place large enough very easily. "

Yamane nodded. "There is an even more disturbing problem. As terrifying as the winged creature may be, there is another creature of equal or greater power." said Yamane.

Emiko asked, "How do you know that?"

Her father answered, "The creature was asleep when we set foot on the island. Something else sank the _Fortunate serpent. "_

"Do you think we should be worried, Should I tell my fiancée to prepare the Self Defense Force for an attack?" asked Emiko.

Yamane said, "No, I think that would be a waste of Captain Ogata's time. Until we know the nature of this threat, there is nothing we can prepare for. Besides, we would just look like loons. Unfortunately, we have to wait until people are attacked to do anything.

####

A news reporter surveyed the destroyed village. The government had not been very helpful in giving information about the disaster. He suspected that was because they didn't really know, and didn't want to admit it. Only one survivor had witnessed the attack, a fisherman by the name of Akira Watari. Authorities had found him sleeping in a fishing boat. When he awoke, he had desperately wanted to believe that what had happened was a nightmare. Now he was talking with the reporter's translator, Raito.

"What does he say he saw?" asked the reporter.

Raito answered, "You're not going to believe this, Steve, but he says a giant dragon did this. He said it resembled a creature from local legends called Gojira."

Steve thought to himself for a moment. After a few seconds, he said, "So what exactly is this Godzilla thing or whatever? Aren't Japanese dragons supposed to be friendly?"

Raito said, "Yes, but this one was an exception. Gojira was a vengeful, angry deity who hated humans for what they did to their environment. He would regularly raid and burn villages in a way more typical of a European dragon."

Steve took a moment to think some more. This kind of story had to be handled delicately. He didn't come all the way from Seattle to return with a story about a mythological beast devouring a small Japanese village. He finally said, "I think it's safe to say that this man is traumatized by what he saw. The most logical explanation is that he was traumatized by whatever he saw, and associated that with a figure from his childhood nightmares. "

Raito said, "There is one more interesting detail. According to preliminary tests y the authorities, the area is slightly radioactive."

"Are we in any danger?" asked Steve.

"No, it looks like these are only trace amounts. We should be fine." answered the translator. "This story is getting weirder and weirder by the second, isn't it?"

Steve replied, "And I don't think it's going to stop. I'm going to set up an appointment with a local nuclear scientist, Dr. Yamane. But before we go, there's one thing I want to see."

"What would that be?" said Raito.

"Follow me up this hill." answered the reporter. They walked up, carefully avoiding pieced of debris that had once been people's homes. At last they reached the hill, and had what was once a peaceful view. It had been changed thanks to the crumbled buildings and raging fires that still took place throughout the town.

"Do you see it yet?" asked Steve. Raito shook his head. Steve said, "Look at the shapes in the sand. Doe they look like anything?" Raito looked harder and still saw nothing. Then he saw a large indentation in the ground.

It looked like an enormous, four-toed footprint. There were several of them spread throughout the wreckage. Some of them had the remains of buildings crushed into them. "What could possibly have done this?" asked Raito.

Steve replied, "I don't know yet. But it's my job to find out.

####

The city of Los Angeles was enjoying another day of its typically fantastic weather. Apart from the potential for earthquakes and wildfires, the climate was one of the most celebrated features of the region. People went on nice walks through the park and spent hours on the beach. The sun beamed down on them, making them all feel a brief moment of serenity before returning to their busy lives. Then that ray of sun was cut off by a dark shadow that passed over the city.

A giant, winged shape zoomed through the sky, leaving a shrill humming noise behind it. The winged creature circled the city, taking in the various features of the landscape. This area would not do at all for a nest. It was too cramped, not containing nearly enough places for hatchlings to roam about. Also, it was filled with the tiny animals that had awakened him.

The winged monster was beginning to suspect that the creatures that had awakened it were also responsible for the fire that had destroyed his home. If this were true, they had killed his children.  
>He decided that they represented a threat, and he would not be able to build a nest in peace as long as they existed.<p>

He decelerated and made a downward curve. He zoomed towards the ground, as the citizens below could do nothing but watch up in terror. At the last second, he curved up and few towards the clouds. The people breathed a collective sigh of relief. Then the creature flapped its wings and sent a gale of wind towards them. The people were flung up off their feet and flew through the air. Cars and trucks were swung off course and into buildings.

The monster flew between buildings, accelerating to supersonic speeds. Ripples in the air emanated off the creature and slammed into the sides of buildings, shattering the windows and blowing down their frames. A series if bright explosions erupted in the wake of the creature's flight pattern.  
>It twirled in a spiral and drilled directly into a skyscraper, plowing through it and the tower behind it. Both collapsed to the ground behind him.<p>

The small spikes that dotted the monster's back began to glow with red energy, as did its eyes. It gave a low, guttural cry and unleashed a stream of heat from its mouth. The red beam hit a few small buildings on the ground, which were obliterated in an enormous fireball that sprung forth from the ground. The creature began firing several blasts throughout the Los Angeles, which was slowly engulfed in the rising blaze. It fired one blast at a giant, gleaming skyscraper, which was sliced neatly in half. He top half slid to the ground, crushing several smaller buildings beneath it.

The sun set on a ruined city. The survivors ran for their lives. None of them knew where to go, or which direction they were headed in. They didn't even have time to think about whether their friends and families were alive. Their instincts over rid any emotions, and simply told them to run. So they did, and never looked back.


	3. Chapter 3: Boiling Point

Author's Note: There isn't too much to actually report this time. As always, and criticism is appreciated. Anyway, this is the point where the story really gets into motion, so sit back and enjoy. 

DR. Yamane had entered a state of anxiety ever since the news about the destruction in California had come out. He knew, deep down inside, that the creature responsible for the attack had been the creature he had encountered on the island. He tried to contact the American investigative team, but there headquarters were destroyed in the attack. With all the media coverage, he felt like he should speak up and do something. He thought, _but what could I do?_ _Any attempt at warning would just make me sound like a nut. _

He thought, _I should never have gone to the island in the first place. Nothing good could come from that place. _However, the trip had yielded some benefit. The rose sample was proving to be a very valuable piece of data. I showed remarkable regeneration abilities, and excellent potential for growth. In fact, it seemed to show no ill side effects of the radiation at all. The door in his lab opened as Emiko walked in with an American. He was holding jumbled sheets of paper, and his tie and hair were in disarray.

"Hello," said the American. "We spoke on the phone earlier. I'm the reporter you agreed to have an interview with. "

"Excuse me," said Emiko. "You said your name was Steve Martin, right?"

Steve sighed. In an absolutely deadpan tone, he said, "Yes, like the famous actor. I've heard all the jokes, believe me. They really stop being funny after a while."

Emiko shook her head and apologized profusely. She said, "I'm sorry, that's not what I meant at all. It's just that I'm engaged to Captain Ogata, whom I believe you have already met."

Steve looked a little more relaxed. "Oh, yeah. I interviewed him as part of my story on the state of North Korea. Anyway, I would like to talk to Dr. Yamane about the incident on Odo Island."

Emiko left, and Steve sat down across from Yamane. "As I'm sure you may have heard, there was a recent natural disaster which destroyed a village on Odo Island. The authorities picked up trace amounts of radiation. Do you have any theories as to why that may be, or what caused the devastation?"

Yamane replied, "Well, pollution is an obvious factor. Runoff from power plants could have traveled to the island, or there could have been a nuclear submarine in the vicinity. Or it could be the result of bomb testing."

Steve shook his head. "Yesterday that would have been a perfectly adequate answer." he replied. "But after the events in Los Angeles, I think you and I both know what the real cause is. I checked your flight records, and know you went to the island where they believe the monster originated from. I also know it's not what sank that boat."

Yamane looked down and let out a deep sigh. He said wearily, "If you want the full truth, I should tell you that I believe another creature, of equal or greater power, also came from that island. I believe that it is a dire threat to the entire nation of Japan, especially if it did indeed attack Odo Island."

Steve Martin turned off his tape recorder. He turned to Yamane and said, "Thank you, that's all I needed."

####

Godzilla walked through the calm, hilly countryside. Rain ran down the sides of his massive body. The moon poked out from the layer of clouds. It was a truly peaceful night, in a truly peaceful place. He couldn't remember the last time he saw so much green on the ground. He walked past metal structures, with long, black strands between them. He didn't think much of them, just that they were obstacles in his path.

He walked through the, tearing apart the black strands. A sharp jolt of pain shot through his legs, and lightning danced across his feet. He roared in anger, and felt a great fire swell up inside him. A stream of bright blue flame shot from his mouth, igniting the ground below and melting the metal structures. The fire was one of many new abilities he had discovered, and one he was still learning to use. Godzilla walked off behind the hill, searching for a place to sleep.

####

Yamane knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight, so he didn't even bother going home. In his anxious mindset, the traffic of central Tokyo was the last thing he needed, anyway. So he stayed at the lab, working furiously on his new project. The rose sample proved more fascinating then he could have ever imagined. From the scrap of one petal, most of the flower had already regenerated. The rose seemed to be stronger as a result of the bomb test, rather than slowly dying.

But the rose was more than just a symbol of resistance to him. He saw the rose as hope, the one good thing that came from his expedition. Its potential could be used for medical treatments, or fighting hunger in underdeveloped countries. This small, frail flower contained unimaginable power. Dr. Yamane wasn't going to rest until he had discovered every secret it held.

####

Captain Hideoto Ogata was sitting in his chair, thinking of his fiancée. He wished he could be with her instead of at this practically useless base. Then he caught something in the corner of his eye on the small, grainy television set one of his lieutenants was watching. He asked, "Is that Steve Martin?"

The officer looked confused. He said, "What? No, why would a famous American actor be on cheap cable news?"

Ogata shook his head. He said. "Not the actor, that reporter I was interviewed by a few years ago. Turn it up."

The static-obscured image of Steve continued his monologue, "…but as bad as the destruction in Los Angeles may be, something even worse could be coming. Take a look."

A grainy video clip played. It used a green night filter, but the location was still recognizable as the Japanese countryside. A gargantuan figure loomed into the frame. It was a huge reptile, so large its whole body could not be seen. What they could see instantly commanded power greater than anything the soldiers had ever witnessed. It pushed its way through electrical wires, sending them to the ground and swinging into the camera.

Steve continued, "Unfortunately, the cameraman who captured this footage is currently hospitalized. But for his bravery, he will be officially credited for discovering the creature, which local residents have called 'Godzilla' after a mythological dragon. It is of equal or greater power to the creature that attacked California, currently referred to as Rodan. It is believed to be responsible for the destruction of Odo Island and the _Fortunate Serpent. _I believe it will strike again soon. "

Ogata switched off the TV. "Did you notice anything troubling in that?" he asked the lieutenant.

The officer replied, "Besides the freaking giant kaiju?"

Ogata said, "Yes. That power plant is only a few miles away. The creature is coming here."

Within minutes, the alarm klaxons sounded. Japanese soldiers instantly leapt into position, as they had in so many drills. But for the first time in decades, it was not a drill. Tanks, jeeps, artillery units, and lone soldiers rushed to the countryside. Godzilla was visible just over some hills. For the first time they felt the fear that they might not come back home.

Ogata looked at the slowly advancing creature. Their eyes met, and he sensed a raging flame of pure anger come from the creature. He turned to his men and said, "This will not be an easy battle, but we have no choice but to fight. I know many of you are afraid, and you have every reason to be. We are not dealing with an enemy nation but a predator, a creature of pure instinct. It will never stop being a treat, so we will never cease fighting it. "

For a few moments there was a calm silence. Then gunshots and explosions rang out and continued at various intervals. Bullets, shells, and mortars sailed directly into the hide of the creature. Not a single shot broke the skin. Godzilla never backed down either. In fact, he seemed to advance faster each time a projectile hit him.

A glowing blue energy flickered along the spines on his back. He opened his mouth, which glowed with azure light, before sending a stream of atomic flame towards the soldiers. The entire night sky lit up from the flames of the explosions that emerged in its wake. Ogata knew he was outmatched.

"Turn back!" he yelled, barely audible over the explosions and gunfire. One of the soldiers looked at him in confusion. The captain said, "We can't handle it! It takes everything we have to throw at it and keeps coming! And we have nothing to repel its fire breathe!" he bowed his head in shame as the troops began retreating. He had led the first military assault the Japanese Self Defense Force had led in decades. And it was a miserable failure.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4: Power Growth

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took longer than usual. The next few chapters should come out at a fairly faster pace. Anyway, enjoy, and leave feedback, as always. 

The citizens of Sacramento were enjoying a nice, relaxing, sunny day. These days were typical in the city. The nice weather was one of the many benefits that the denizens felt outweighed natural disasters such as wildfires and earthquakes,. But today many were thinking of an unnatural disaster, the destruction of Los Angeles by some sort of flying creature. The winged beast had been nicknamed Rodan by the first responders, who initially laughed at the claims. The name came from a sci-fi B-movie that featured a similar monster.

The name seemed a lot less funny as a dark shadow enshrouded the city. The monster zoomed overhead at supersonic speeds. He made a sharp turn and veered towards the city. In doing so he launched a gust of wind from his wings that shattered several windows and caused several cars to drift off course. Rodan let out a primordial roar, expressing his distaste for the puny creatures below. He flew between the buildings at blazing speed as they crumbled around him. Suddenly, he felt several sharp twangs of pain along his back.

Several fighter jets had picked up the trail of the monster and began firing wildly. Rodan turned his attention to the aircraft and growled in irritation. Another stream of missiles headed towards the monster, their homing systems following him as he tried to dodge them. He turned around to face them and flapped his wings, sending another hurricane force burst of air. The missiles were pushed backwards and streamed towards the ground. The streets lit up with fire while rubble tumbled to the ground.

Rodan turned to the offensive, hurtling towards the fighters as his eyes took on an eerie glow. He fired a stream of radioactive heat at them, striking each jet in a single blast. Their wings caught fire and their engines melted, the sky was filled with the orange glow of flames, contrasted by the white parachutes trailing behind the pilots. Rodan began torching the city with his Heat Beam. The humans would pay for their attacks against him, and would learn their natural place in the food chain or die in flames. He howled at the sun while the city of Sacramento burned around him.

####

Ogata slowly walked down the halls on his way to the briefing. He made sure not to make eye contact with any of the soldiers, so they could not see the shame in his eyes. He felt a great burden after the first battle against Godzilla. He knew the soldiers didn't really look down on him, but he couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. He remembered what Emiko had told him, that there was nothing he could have done differently. He was encountering an incredibly powerful foe for the first time, and had managed to escape without too many casualties.

He arrived early, so he sat around and waited as an endless stream of uniformed officers poured into the conference room. The last person to enter was an American, dressed in a green suit adorned with various medals and ribbons. The American stepped up and said, "I am Colonel Williams, and I would like to give you all the most sincere of greetings. As you surely know, both of our countries are under attack by titanic creatures. Little is known about them, but they are believed to be atomic mutations, possibly of prehistoric throwbacks or missing links. What used to be the subject matter of absurd science fiction has become a terrifying reality."

He paused for a moment to flip through his papers. Five hours ago, the winged creature deemed "Rodan" by the news outlets attacked Sacramento. Military attempts to stop it were unsuccessful. Similar attempts to stop the creature in Japan have also been unsuccessful. A new Course of action is necessary. The Department of Defense developed prototype energy cannons called masers which were deemed unwieldy and expensive for normal combat, but I believe they would be useful in the effort to stop Godzilla."

Ogata raised his hand. He asked, "Why aren't the Americans using them against Rodan?"

Williams replied, "There hasn't been a successful field test of the weapons system yet. The Pentagon insists we test their effectiveness before we use them on American soil, and we can't do that without another giant creature. It's not a graceful answer, but it's the only way w can get anything accomplished."

A Japanese officer with graying hair and a tired expression stepped up. In a soft tone of voice, he said, "There is another tool to defend against the creature. The Super-X is a large hovercraft designed to maintain damage caused by nuclear reactor meltdowns due to earthquakes. Interestingly, it was created with help from DR. Yamane, one of the individuals responsible for discovering the creatures. It has been retrofitted with offensive weapons and will be deployed the moment Godzilla nears a populated city."

Williams turned back toward the audience and asked, "Does anyone have any concerns?"

Captain Ogata did have several concerns, but didn't bring them up. He knew that everyone was uneasy about the plans but didn't see any other options.

####

"There are a ton of phone calls asking for interviews. Should I assume you wish to ignore them?" Emiko asked her father.

He replied, "No, I only want to discuss my research with Mr. Martin, as he is the only reporter who was able to convince me that he wouldn't turn the story into sensationalist entertainment." Unfortunately, Steve Martin had his schedule filled by an endless source of news talk shows. Almost everyone involve in the initial appearance of the monsters had becomes a sort of celebrity, especially Yamane. He found the whole ordeal to be very taxing and distasteful.

He said to his daughter, "You should really go home. I keep telling you that you aren't my secretary, helpful as you are. Shouldn't you be spending some time with the Captain?"

She answered, "He's been too busy with all these conferences lately."

What Yamane really wanted to do was continue his work with the rose, which was now called "Project Biollante" after a Nordic plant spirit. He spent almost every waking hour either working on it or thinking about it. Today was going to be an especially exciting day for his research. He believed that he had finally untangles the genetic code for its mutation, particularly its regenerative abilities.

Today he was going to see if he could activate the growth hormone and increase its growth. Not only would this make farming easier and more efficient, but it could shed light on the two daikaiju currently plaguing Japan and America. The process was quite simple to physically perform. All he had to do was inject the plant with some carefully mixed hormone solutions. To his delight, the rose began to react almost immediately.

His joy turned to surprise as the plant began to grow past his initial expectations. It no longer resembled a flower, becoming a large, tangled mess of vines that was slowly encroaching on the entire room. As it grew, the vines moved about, seemingly under their own control. They reminded Yamane of a Venus fly trap's leaves and an octopus he had seen in the ocean as a boy. One of the vines reached towards his hand. He reached out to touch it, and received a painful bite on his hand.

His mood turned to terror as the plant began to violently throw lab equipment across the room. It grew at a faster rate, with more and more tentacles bursting through the walls into other rooms. Yamane ran out of the room and activated the fire alarm. He hoped the people in the lab could get out before the vines got to them he searched the halls franticly for Emiko on the way out. He was not a religious man, but he found himself praying for his safety.

Once outside, he darted through the crowd, trying to find Emiko. When he saw her, he ran up to her and hugged her tightly. But his relief was quickly dissipated as he looked at his lab. The entire building had been overrun with vines, covered in green foliage. At the top was a single, enormous rose bulb, its blood red petals burning against the backdrop of the Tokyo skyline. It gave a soft, hooting cry, which gave Yamane a shudder right through his bones.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5: All Hail Godzilla

Captain Ogata stared at the security monitors, observing the city of Tokyo take on a new atmosphere. The streets were barren and clear of cars. There was nobody to be found, as they had all evacuated hours ago. The emergence of the plant infestation had given them an excuse to clear the city without causing a national panic. If they knew what else was coming to Tokyo, there would be chaos and hysteria across the country. He saw DR. Yamane slowly walk into the temporary headquarters that the JSDF task force had set up.

"Dr. Yamane," he said. "This probably isn't the best place to be..."

Williams interrupted him and said, "Actually, we could use his help. He did design the Super-X, after all."

Yamane asked, "Is the Super-X to be used against the plant entity? That doesn't seem like an affective idea. What exactly is your plan?"

William said, "Right now the plant isn't our greatest concern. Satellite imagery has shown that Godzilla is changing course dramatically. He appears to be headed directly for Tokyo."

Williams gestured to the monitors behind him and continued, "We are keeping track of the battleground using rooftop security cameras recently installed across Tokyo. Our strategy is to lure Godzilla onto dry land and attack with ground forces while an aerial squadron, including the Super-X, will bring up the rear. We hope the buildings will help to create a kill box that will trap the creature on all sides."

Ogata stood up and respectfully said, "Sir, I thought we were going to take a more defensive position, focusing on repelling Godzilla back into the sea."

"Change of plans," said Williams. "The government decided they wanted to nip this in the bud, and so we are using a more aggressive stratagem."

Everyone stopped talking as a dark shape enveloped most of the screens. Godzilla was rising out of the harbor.

####

Steve Martin struggled against the cold night wind to set up his camera. Usually he would have a videographer with him, but he knew none of his colleagues wanted to risk their lives with him. With his newfound fame had come a reputation as a suicidal maverick with no concern for his own safety. As he stood there alone on the top of a skyscraper, awaiting a military engagement against some lost atomic mutation from prehistoric times, he had trouble convincing himself this wasn't true.

He turned his camera in the direction of a thundering splash. The titanic saurian rose from the water, sending thick waves into the shoreline. Godzilla trudged toward the marina, plowing right through a pier that shattered into splinters. He came onto dry land and advanced toward the center of the city. His feet got caught on a line of telephone wire. The poles the line connected to was uprooted, and soared like a bullwhip into the side of an office building. In the edge of his frame Steve could see a platoon of tanks, turning the barrels of their guns to track the monster's movement.

Godzilla veered away from the bulk of the metropolis and followed a linear path. He was clearly going towards Yamane's lab, now encrusted with overgrown vegetation. Steve could not help but wonder if the creature's purpose for coming to the city was to track down the gargantuan rose. As he approached the plant, it emitted a low, haunting moan. Vines swung up from underneath the pavement and wrapped around the reptile.

Godzilla tore through the vines with his claws, and turned his attention to the enormous rose. He exhaled a blue jet of light at the plant which ignited the entire rose, bathing the entire block in the light of the flames. As the rose burned, it let out several wails and divided into a swarm of small balls of light, which floated up into the air. Godzilla opened his mouth, and the spores seemed to drift into it, allowing him to observe them.

The spines on Godzilla's back absorbed more and more of the iridescent spores. But before he could finish, a string of explosion burst out along the side of his neck. He turned around and saw a platoon of tanks rolling down the street and firing. He ran towards them, leaving a rumbling shake through the ground with each step. Steve's video camera fell off its stand from the trembling, but he didn't even notice. He had stopped looking at what he was filming a long time ago. He stood there, mesmerized by the display of rage and power.

####

The tank operators and ground troops heard Ogata's voice over their radios. He said, "Alright, we've got his attention. All tanks keep firing. All maser coils, prepare to engage. The strange vehicles that rested along bridges and elevated streets turned their dish shaped cannons towards Godzilla. Streaks of blue lightning gave a soft light to the city as they struck Godzilla. He roared in pain and perhaps disbelief. This was the first time the humans had been able to hurt him.

Godzilla howled and unleashed his atomic breath in all directions. Buildings crumbled and burned around him, leaving him surrounded by a pile of rubble. He kicked through the debris and advanced towards his attackers, most of whom were turning back. Over the radio, Williams barked orders at the troops. With a surprisingly reassuring tone, he said, "Do not panic ground forces. Help is on the way. Let's get that air squadron in"

Godzilla turned to face the shrieking sound of fighter jet engines. Missiles and bombs struck his thick hide, sending waves of flame across his body. He swatted a few of them out of the air with his claws and tail. A larger craft advanced towards him at a slower rate. The Super-X didn't look very aerodynamic, but made up for that with its new arsenal. Two torpedoes were fired from the front of both sides, which struck Godzilla with such force that he wobbled off balance.

Godzilla glared at the hovercraft, his rage now reaching its peak. He unleashed a stream of atomic energy, but the Super-X veered out of the way. It returned fire with the small maser attached to its nosecone. The electricity danced along Godzilla's chest, and he began to feel numb. The hovercraft turned tits side to Godzilla and fired a volley of cadmium missiles. Godzilla opened his mouth to return fire, but the blue glow died in the back of his throat.

"The strategy is entering its final stage," said Ogata, trying to hide the slight surprise in his voice. "The cadmium missiles will slow down the creature's nuclear reactions, allowing you to get close in. We need both ground and air forces to keep up a constant barrage, whittling way at his endurance. "

Godzilla tried to keep his eyes on the largest target, but had trouble focusing as the smaller enemies let out an unending stream of projectiles. He tried to use his atomic breath again, but failed. He reached to the ground, grabbed a small building, and threw it at the Super-X. He pushed over a skyscraper to his left, raining down rubble onto the nearby tanks and masers. His tail waved through the air and swatted jets like flies. He then made a dash through the city, trampling everything in his path.

The Super-X was the only vehicle undamaged enough to follow Godzilla. It chased him to the center of Tokyo, firing torpedoes the whole way. At last Godzilla stopped, nestled between towering skyscrapers on each side. The maser cannon glowed as it charged up for another shot. Godzilla took advantage of the momentary hesitation and smacked the hovercraft with his tail. It hurtled through the air and became stuck in the side of a building.

As Godzilla marched towards the vehicle to deliver the final blow, the rear jets blasted to full throttle, sending the Super-X ramming into Godzilla. The kaiju's thick chest stopped the acceleration, and he grabbed onto the hull with both hands. The metal began to bend inwards as Godzilla applied pressure. Suddenly, the hull sparked with streaks of electricity, forcing Godzilla to let go. It then flew straight upwards, slapping the underside of Godzilla's jaw.

Godzilla felt the cold in his chest and back begin to subside. E roared and released a small but potent blast of atomic flame, which exploded on the hull of the Super-X, bending and warping the metal. He charged up another blast, but the Super-X dodged it as it struck a tower behind the hovercraft. The center of the building exploded, leaving the top to collapse onto the bottom and sending flaming bits of concrete and glass in all directions.

The Super-X fired a number of shots from the maser cannon, alternating to the torpedoes when the coil needed to recharge. Godzilla kept breathing fire at them, but the pilots had become more adept at dodging them. Unfortunately, their attacks didn't seem to be as effective. Godzilla had entered a primal state where he was able to ignore pain and replace it with fury. The vehicle danced between the buildings as Godzilla reduced them to ruins.

The Super-X was alongside the Tokyo tower, weaving along and behind the landmark for cover. A single torpedo spun through the air, zooming straight at Godzilla's face. It struck near his eye, causing him to shriek in agony. He unleashed another atomic blast, which the hovercraft neatly dodged. It instead hit the tower, heating the metal to its melting point. The frame could no longer support the structure, which came crashing down on top of the Super-X. Although the vehicle was not completely destroyed, it was trapped under the metal bars and unable to take off.

Godzilla let out a triumphant cry. He turned his back on the city and headed into the water. The soldiers could only look on with a confused sense of awe, fear, and respect. The saurian sank beneath the waves and swam away from the metropolis. The city was reduced to burning wreckage, but most of the troops had survived. Godzilla felt tired for the first time in years. He swam onwards, not concerned with exactly where he was headed.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6: Godzilla vs Rodan

Author's Note: Sorry its been such a long time since the last chapter. The others will come sooner. Also, to answer Eric Peterson, there will only be two other kaiju, Rodan and Biollante.

Steve Martin adjusted his microphone and looked into the camera. The man holding it silently indicated that it was on and they were recording live. Steve said, "Good evening, this is Steve Martin reporting live from the outskirts of San Francisco. For the third day the enormous winged monstrosity known as Rodan has resisted military efforts to drive it away from its nest. "

In the distance he could hear guttural squawks and the sound of gunfire and those new maser tanks or whatever they were called. "As you can probably hear, the national guard is using the prototype weapons first used against the creature incursion in Tokyo, Japan. The hovercraft known as the Super-X will be sent oversees once repairs have been completed. Back to you, Doug."

For the first time this month, news on the so-called "kaiju" had begun to dry up. Rodan had roosted in San Francisco and hadn't budged, forcing the military into a slow moving siege. Godzilla had somehow disappeared. Steve found the news unbelievable at first, wondering how exactly one looses track of a 5o meter tall radioactive lizard. And yet, it had vanished off the face of the earth. The only trace it left was a string of contaminated fish that popped up in the Pacific Ocean, and even that panic died down quickly.

He checked his PDA and looked at his schedule for the week. He had an interview with a Japanese scientist named Dr. Serizawa and those Japanese twins still wanted to talk with him. He had no intention of going to their backwards island and being indoctrinated in what he was pretty sure qualified as a cult. He knew there was only one way left to do any real reporting. He would have to follow every move of the military and report whatever they found or did.

####

Dr. Yamane paced back and forth in his living room. He was getting claustrophobic, not used to spending this much time in his house. Normally, he would sleep at the lab. But that was no longer an option after the attack on Tokyo three weeks ago. He heard the doorbell ring and rushed to answer it. He saw it was none other than Captain Ogata. He asked, "To what do I owe the pleasure, Captain?"

Ogata answered, "The special military coalition between Japan and America wants you. Both of us, actually."

Yamane asked, "What for?"

"They want us to be advisors on the struggle against Rodan. They needed someone with expertise on repelling a kaiju incursion."

Yamane frowned. He said, "With respect we didn't actually repel Godzilla. Our attack failed, he attacked the plant, and then just wandered off."

Ogata said with a chuckle, "Apparently we did better than there men our doing. Also, they said they would literally take anyone they could get."

Yamane went upstairs and began packing. He considered all of his involvement in the kaiju resistance to this point to have been failures. Even his prized achievement, the Super-X, had been scrapped. He didn't look forward to having to get involved again. However, this may prove to be a chance for him to redeem himself. Besides, the military could always benefit from the presence of an outside expert, and he had more experience than anybody else had.

####

Ogata looked up at the rays of sun beaming through the enormous windows. The building being used as the kaiju task force was pretty, if not necessarily tactical. But it was pretty good, given their options. It was originally a concert hall, and one of the few buildings Rodan had not destroyed on his way into the city. He decided to take in all the hallways and rooms, forming a mental map. He guessed he was going to be spending a lot of time here in the near future.

Williams and Yamane walked up. The American said, "Dr. Yamane has just arrived. Would you mind showing him around?"

Ogata showed the scientist the various command centers and monitors that were being used to run the siege. Currently, their primary strategy was to keep Rodan's attention on the ground using the maser tanks while bombers pelted him from above. Ogata asked, "Did Emiko come to the U.S. with you?

"No she stayed at home. She's overseeing the rebuilding of mmy lab. Out of curiosty, what is that monitor over there?"

Ogata examined the computer console. "That's used to measure the trace radiation in the area. We use it to keep track of Rodan, who emits a faint radioactive pulse. But since he hasn't moved, it isn't very useful. "

Yamane said with excitement, "I thought so. But if you look carefully, there's another source out at sea. In fact, if wee widen the scope…" He tapped several keys and the display zoomed out. "Just as I thought. There is a trail of radiation coming from the Pacific Ocean. I think it is probably Godzilla. The radiation signature is consistent with the scans of Tokyo."

Ogata gasped. "Why would Godzilla be coming here?"

Yamane thought for a moment. "He diverted his course to Tokyo to eliminate the Biollante Project. Perhaps he intends to engage Rodan. This may work out in our favor.

####

Rodan noticed his attackers had backed off. His reptilian mind was surprisingly advanced, and he immediately began to consider the tactical ramifications of this event. He looked and saw the maser tanks retreating backwards. Their movements reminded him of when he would fly around back home and see a pack of small predators around a carcass flee when a larger hunter came. He deduced something else was coming. Something that would provide more of a challenge.

He rose up and took flight, scanning the ruined city. Sure enough, something rose from the depths of the river. Godzilla greeted him with a primordial roar that could be heard for miles. Godzilla tore through the Golden Gate Bridge, pushing the steel pylons until they snapped like twigs. Rodan zoomed towards him, and unleashed a Uranium heat beam. It sparked across Godzilla's shoulder, leaving a deep burn wound.

Godzilla could already feel his wound begin to heal. This new ability always surprised him, and gave him bolder tactics in combat. He shot a stream of atomic flame from his mouth that struck Rodan's left wing. The flying kaiju spun out of control and began spiraling downwards. He flew over the river, and landed on Alcatraz Island. The remains of the former prison were crushed under his weight.

Prehistoric raged burned in Rodan, almost as intense as the radiation. He took to the sky and sped at Godzilla. His talons gripped his hide and lifted the magnificent saurian off the ground. His speed only decreasing marginally the winged beast carried his prey across the river and dumped him unceremoniously onto the ground. Godzilla stirred, spitting out bits of rubble as he turned to face Rodan.

He balled his clawed fingers into a fist and smacked Rodan across the face. Rodan responded by smacking him with one of his wings, then jumping up and pecking him on the head. A small stream of blood emerged from the gash created by Rodan's beak. Now irritated, Godzilla grabbed Rodan by the throat and threw him over a hill. The mutated Pteranodon took flight and made a loop around the city to build acceleration. Then he headed right for Godzilla.

Rodan rammed into Godzilla at a high velocity, his sharp beak jabbing between his ribs. Godzilla brought up a four-toed foot and kicked Rodan in the face. He brought the food down around himself and pivoted on it, bringing his tail across and slamming Rodan with it. It propelled the winged beast into the side of a skyscraper.

Rodan rose and hovered above Godzilla as bits of rubble fell of him onto the ground. His fury now higher than ever before, he began spewing streams of atomic heat in rapid succession. The ground below  
>Godzilla exploded, bathing him in flames. Godzilla ignored the heat and charged the energy inside his own body. His mouth glowed a brilliant blue and an atomic ray shot out and struck Rodan in the chest,. It pierced the kaiju and set off a massive explosion. When the flames cleared Rodan was nowhere to be seen, having been completely incinerated. Godzilla looked up at the spot where his foe had once been and roared with triumph. He was now certain that he was the most powerful animal on the planet.<p>

####

Williams looked up at the screen, staring at Godzilla. The massive saurian began to exit the city. Rodan was neutralized. San Francisco had been liberated, no thanks to him. He whispered with a smile, "One down, one to go."


	7. Chapter 7: Standstill

Author's Note: Sorry this one took a while too, but we only have one left to go! Also, while I appreciate the reviews, I'm afraid I won't be abe to answer any questions. The story is almost over, so I can't give very much away. 

Just as the unending sound of car horns was becoming almost unbearable to Eric Walker, his daughter Amanda got that look on her face. The one may as well say, "I'm bored, but there's nothing I can do so I'm just going to give you the worst glare imaginable". He turned back and tried to console her, confident that the traffic wasn't going anywhere soon. He said, "Listen, honey. I know this is boring, but we all have to learn to wait in traffic, it's just the way things are."

Scowling, she said, "But why do we have to be here at all? Why can't we just stay at home? It's a Saturday."

Eric sighed. He didn't know how to explain that there home wasn't safe anymore, that nowhere was. Portland was usually a peaceful city, but between the unexplained blackouts and the northward movement of Godzilla's movement, nowhere on the West Coast felt safe. He had trouble understanding it himself. What had once been plot material for goofy comic books was now a terrifying reality.

A cool shade passed over the car. He felt a wave of relief knowing that at least they didn't have to sit in a hot, sunny car for hours. Amanda looked out the sunroof an asked, "Daddy, what's that?"

Eric looked and saw a charcoal grey figure on the horizon. He gasped. Godzilla was making his way towards the freeway.

####

Ogata rushed into the conference room and said, "Sorry I'm late, I came here as quick as I could."

Williamson nodded and said, "We were just about to begin the briefing. As you may know, a mass exodus of citizens has been traveling across the states of California, Oregon and Washington to escape Godzilla and a strange series of blackouts. One such group leaving Portland has come to a complete standstill at these coordinates." Behind him, the screen zoomed in on satellite footage of a congested highway. Williams continued, "Approximately 30 minutes ago, Godzilla was seen nearby. Reports indicate that the motorists are panicked and refusing to leave their vehicles for fear of attracting the creature's attention. Footage indicates Godzilla himself seems passive, and has not begun attacking he evacuees. "

Ogata shook his head. This was going to be a stressful day. For a while various advisors and officers talked about the best course of action, whether it would be better to attack the creature head on and limit casualties or to try and lure him away. They went back and forth for what felt like hours, until Williams finally gave the order to mobilize a division of maser tanks and the Super-X to deal with the situation. On the screen, small shapes began encroaching alongside the Traffic and forming a barrier between the cars and the monster. He quietly pulled out his cell phone and began texting Yamane, who hadn't shown up yet. The doctor was the closest thing there was to an expert on Godzilla, and the most likely person to predict the creature's actions.

####

Godzilla was feeling the rare sensation of relaxation and peacefulness. His wounds were healing from his battle with Rodan two weeks ago. He had been traveling north ever since then, and the cooler weather was calming him. He looked on the seemingly endless stream of small, metal creatures with fascination. They were clearly aware of his presence, and had plenty of space to flee. Yet they stood motionless, rather than running like most small animals. He wondered whether they were brave or simply didn't understand what was going on.

Some larger, more familiar shapes came forward. These he remembered from his rampage in Japan, especially the large, hovering one. With the exception of Rodan, these had been his most competent foes, relying on strength in numbers to hurt him. His body tensed, and he felt a crackle of nuclear power broil inside him. His rest was over, and he prepared for battle.

####

"Colonel Williams, Godzilla has begun his advance." stammered a jittery technician.

Williams furrowed his brow. With an authoritative tone, he said, "Alright, if he does not divert his course in the next six minutes, all troops will be ordered to open fire."

Suddenly, Dr. Yamane stormed into the room, an expression of worry and anger on his face. He said, "I don't think that would be a very good idea, Colonel," He paused and said with exasperation. "With all due respect."

Williams turned and said, "And why would that be?" His tone walked the thin line between curiosity and contempt.

Yamane said, "In known incidents, with exception of the attack on Odo Island, Godzilla has never been the first to strike. He has always walked calmly and waited for his enemies to attack first. I believe this is because he doesn't consider anything a threat until it begins the offensive."

Williams said, "I admit there is a noble quality to that, but do you really expect us to wait idly and hope he doesn't trample all these people? The order stands."

Yamane grumbled and shook his head. "I wasn't finished, Colonel. " He said, looking the soldier right in the eye. "I also believe that Godzilla never retreats in battle, but instead advances forwards. Often right into the line of fire. If you start shooting, he will stampede right onto the road, crushing everyone in his path."

Williams bounced out of his chair, barely keeping the papers in his grip from flying across the room. He glared at Yamane and asked, "So what is your long term strategy? Should we just get out of his way until he goes up to Canada and becomes their problem?" He was almost shouting now. He continued, "I refuse to allow this country to be bullied. Not by other countries, not by terrorists, and not by a goddamn mutant lizard."

Yamane said, "I don't ask that you abandon a defensive strategy altogether. Godzilla is going to be a big problem for a long time, and we will constantly need to come up with new ways to combat him. Today, that simply means getting out of his way. "

Williams was silent for a moment, deep in thought. He was going over different scenarios in his head, weighing each one's possible outcomes. Finally he said, "Alright, all troops stand down immediately. If anyone so much as fires a peashooter, I'll court martial them faster than the bullet can leave the barrel."

####

Godzilla looked as the grey metallic adversaries began to stir. His body stiffened ad he prepared to take whatever they could throw at him. To his surprise, they began turning away from him. Even the Super-X turned backwards and flew off in the opposite direction. The saurian was truly perplexed. Perhaps he had misjudged the small creatures. In the future, he decided to use a less threatening approach with them. He gave one lass curious look at the highway and turned off, content that nothing else of interest was happening here today. He was needed elsewhere. Further north, a much stronger foe required his attention.

####

Yamane waited outside the conference room until Williams left. He said, "I would like to apologize for my little outburst."

Williams smiled and said, "Think nothing of it. You turned out to be right, didn't you? I actually admire someone who stands up for their ideas."

Yamane said, "I was just afraid you wouldn't listen to me."

Williams said, "Don't think that I'm an unreasonable man. I just want to deal with this crisis while keeping as many people alive as possible."

Yamane smiled and left. Perhaps this day would be a sign of things to come. He had been thinking more and more to himself that brute force would never be their greatest tool against Godzilla. The creature was a force of nature like a typhoon or an earthquake. It wasn't good or evil, it just released the power of nature. More creative measures would allow people and Godzilla to coexist rather than fighting each other.

####

The Columbia Generating Station was a nuclear power plant outside Richland Washington. It had produced energy since 1984 without any problems. But it suddenly lost power, the most recent of several power stations to fade out in Oregon and Washington. The workers and the Nuclear Regulatory Commission could find no problem, the only change being an unusual growth in plant activity around the station. They didn't know that a dark entity was just outside, slowly regaining its power.

The plants had been traveling for so long, and had felt so weak. The spores had barely survived their journey over the Pacific Ocean and had relied on small power plants and generators for sustenance. Their growth cycle had been cut off by a critical point by Godzilla, but soon they would be stronger then even him. In the heart of a reactor, a rose bloomed, resurrected by atomic radiation for the second time. Biollante could feel her strength returning, and began to grow at a faster rate than ever before.

To Be Concluded


	8. Chapter 8: The Infestation

Author's Note: Finally, we reach the conclusion. Thanks for sticking with me through this. As always, let me know what you thought of my work.

Steve Martin discreetly checked his watch. The interview was going great but, as is often the case, they were running out of tie. "So Dr. Serizawa, what is your final analysis of the Godzilla situation?" he asked, sorry for having to resort to such a cliché way to wrap up the conversation. His guest didn't seem to mind, and took a deep breath before he began to summarize his opinions.

"I believe that Godzilla and the other creatures should be seen not as a military threat but as natural disasters. Fighting him would be less productive than studying him, learning how to adapt to him, and finally finding a balanced coexistence."

Steve said, "Do you think the military should end all resistance to Godzilla immediately?"

Dr. Serizawa replied, "No, but I would advocate restraint. Godzilla and his kind were created as a result of mankind's proliferation of weapons and violence, concentrated into a pure form as the atomic bomb. Simply increasing the cycle of violence will only end in more destruction."

After the interview, Steve Martin walked out of the study and into the rainy streets of Seattle, searching for a cab. As usual, hailing one proved to be a daunting quest worthy of Hercules himself. The journalist looked up at the sky and saw a stream of golden light pierce through the clouds. The imagery struck Steve as a tad too symbolic. Upon closer examination, he saw the light was actually a glowing cluster of tiny particles that began concentrating around the center of the city. He realized with a pang of dread where he had seen these before.

The particles converged into a single shape and formed a mammoth mass of green matter. A leafy lump of plant matter rose up and sprouted a crocodilian mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. A glowing sac emerged from its stomach and crackled with green energy. Vines shot outwards and grasped around buildings and snaked through the streets. Within minutes the entire population was fleeing the city. Within the first hour a square mile around the plant monstrosity was ensnared in the thorny tentacles. Biollante looked upon her new home with satisfaction and gave a soft, haunting moan.

####

Dr. Yamane had been looking at the satellite footage of the plant infestation for 30 minutes, and sighed as the military's efforts to repel it were unsuccessful. The growth of Biollante had been increasing steadily for the last few hours, and all signs indicated that it wouldn't stop anytime soon. He estimated that, at her current rate, Biollante would encompass the entire county within three days. He couldn't help but feel some responsibility, both for bringing the rose to Japan and for failing to follow up on its disappearance after the Godzilla attack.

All efforts to impede Biollante's growth had failed. The maser tanks cut through the vines, but they quickly grew back, swallowing the vehicles hole in their toothy flytrap mouths. Even the Super-X stood no chance, being hit with a stream of radioactive sap. Countless jets, trucks, and tanks failed to make any dent in the titan's expansion. Dr. Yamane saw another blip of radioactive energy on the screen, a small distance away from the web of signal indicating Biollante. A technician asked, "Sir, what do you think the new readings are?"

Yamane couldn't help but smile as he said, "Godzilla, of course." The first time Godzilla appeared, he headed for Yamane's lab in Tokyo, seeking to destroy Biollante before she grew. His next appearance had been to search for Rodan and eliminated him. It only made sense that Godzilla would now head for Seattle. _As ridiculous as it seems, perhaps Godzilla will protect humanity from greater threats, _thought Yamane.

####

After a long journey across the West Coast, Godzilla had finally tracked down his adversary. He casually trampled a cluster of buildings as he moved closer to the monstrosity and observed her. She was almost twice his size, and brimmed with strength. Her tentacles sprung to life and poised for attack.  
>Godzilla let of a small jet of atomic flame, severing the heads at the end of the vines. He charged the central body and rammed into it, failing to make Biollante budge. She spewed a shower of glowing, sickly radioactive sap the made Godzilla's skin steam and broil. His roar of pain was cut off by two tentacles that wrapped around his throat.<p>

Biollante seemed to grin as she dragging Godzilla away from herself and slammed him into an office building. Godzilla grasped the vines around his throat and tore them apart, gasping for air as he rose from the rubble. He picked up a small, cube shaped building by its foundations, and hurled it at the plant behemoth. She moaned as it wall crumbled along her snout. Vines spring up from all sides around Godzilla and tied themselves around him. Godzilla charged up an atomic ray but swallowed it at the last second. The energy was transferred across his scaly skin and burned the vines to their embers.

He walked closer to Biollante as she swung two tentacles at him like whips. He tilted his head out of the way of the first, neatly dodging it as it struck the side of a skyscraper. He grabbed the second in his palm and pulled with all his might. Biollante groaned as her entire body was uprooted. While Godzilla was distracted, the vine turned in his grasp and chomped on his wrist. He flinched and released it, allowing it to smack him across his face.

Godzilla coughed and turned back towards the abomination, his fury burning like an active volcano. He fired a streak of brilliant blue energy, which tore its way through the vines and singed Biollante's blocky body. Not missing a beat, he stampeded through the path he cleared straight through the sea of thorns. He slashed the enormous rose with his claws and swung his tail into her side. Biollante reared her head and struck him on the top of his skull. She opened her maw and engulfed the top of the saurian's body, her lips reaching his shoulders.

Godzilla tried to endure the pain of a thousand shiny teeth as Biollante lifted him off the ground. He swung both feet forward, kicking the glowing sac at her stomach. Biollante gagged and coughed up Godzilla, who landed on his back. Godzilla looked up and exhaled more atomic energy, searing the side of Biollante's face. She pulled forth some of the vines wrapped around buildings, pulling the structures from the ground. She lashed them like whips, pounding the buildings into both sides of Godzilla's head. His body felt sore, his head ached, and little bits of rubble stuck out between his teeth. Godzilla's endurance was starting to wane, and he didn't know how much more he could take.

Biollante looked down on the saurian and felt what could almost be disappointment. Just like everything else in this world, he was ultimately a small animal caught in her thorns. Never again would she have to rebuild herself from fire, like in Tokyo or back on the island. Her primitive emotions turned to confidence, as she was now convinced no force on the planet could ever challenge her again. She turned towards the fallen saurian and prepared to end their battle and take her throne as dominator of the planet.

Godzilla muster what strength he had left and grabbed any nearby vine he could find, tugging on all of them and crushing them in his clutch. Biollante was caught off guard as Godzilla dragged her through the streets of Seattle closer to himself. He drove his shoulder into her massive body as he rose upwards. Biollante twisted her head sideway and bit Godzilla across his chest. He struck the edge of her jaw with his elbow. Biollante's mouth sprung open and her body lurched back. Now free of her jaws, Godzilla ran forward and put some distance between them.

He fired a series of torrents of radioactive fire at Biollante, lighting the grey sky and evaporating the raindrops. Her body burned as she wailed in agony. He focused his attack on the energy sac, which burst and exploded in flames. Her body seemed to lose balance and collapsed on the ground. It shimmered and flickered as it divided again into luminescent spores. Godzilla opened his mouth and drew them in one by one. The entire swarm of spores was eventually absorbed and converted into pure power, which flickered along Godzilla's blue spines. More tired than he had ever been in recent memory, Godzilla trudged his way out of the city.

####

A soldier shouted, "Godzilla is retreating, should we pursue?"

Williams answered, "No. Our forces have been effectively neutralized. Besides, he doesn't seem to be in a very threatening mood."

Ogata chimed in, "Besides, we could use the brief respite as he retreats to better prepare for the next incursion."

Yamane said, "Today proves that Godzilla is not the biggest threat out there, and that he can be used as a defensive force. We should focus on way to live alongside him, and put our conflict and anger behind us."

As he saw Godzilla walk off into the rain, Yamane said, "Sayonara Godzilla. May luck be with you until we meet again."

The End.


End file.
